


The Blonde

by xHaruka17x



Series: Domestic Spicing Up Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accountant Dean, Alpha Dean, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Married Destiel, Smutt, Wife Cas, alpha/beta/omega, cross dressing, light role play, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Castiel Winchester has the perfect life, the perfect Alpha mate and perfect pups. However, after fifteen years, something is lacking. Castiel decides to spice things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blonde

  
  
He had the perfect life. Married and mated to his loving and handsome husband and mate, Alpha Dean Winchester for fifteen years. They had two beautiful and time consuming kids, fifteen year old Claire who had her Daddy’s blonde hair and her Mama’s bright blue eyes, a good mix of both of them in her features and their thirteen year old Max who looked exactly like his Daddy, with freckles and green eyes but with his Mama’s dark brown hair.  
  
The two pups were Castiel’s entire world. He was involved heavily in their school, he was part of the homework club; with so many parents working 9-to-5 jobs, many children were left with little structure during those hours following the end of the school day. So he held a homework club at the school, and sometimes at the public library twice a week. He regularly assisted with extra-curricular activities, enjoying being an extra helper for Drama club which Claire loved and Soccer club with Max. He had even started a community book drive for those who couldn’t afford the expensive books. He was also part of the parents baking sales to help fund projects for the school as well and was a big part of PTA, loving to see other parents involved in their own kids education.  
  
The Omega loved being so busy, fussy about the pups and managing to keep their house clean and tidy and always had dinner on the table for his Alpha by six thirty every night.  
  
Dean was an accountant with his own firm and worked hard to make sure his family wanted for nothing. He loved his two pups and was still hopelessly in love with his beautiful Omega. Castiel knew how much Dean loved him, he felt the same way, even after over a decade together, his heart raced and his body tingled when the Alpha was near him, making him feel happy and safe and especially cherished. Dean was a sweet and thoughtful Alpha, respectful and fun, goofy even at times because he loved making his mate smile. Castiel was a stay at home Omega and Dean had never once complained about him keeping busy and being involved in the school and education. The Alpha was supportive in every way which made Castiel all the happier.  
  
The Alpha worked almost sixty hours a week and was always tired, but if the pups were up when he got home, he always made sure to spend time with them and made a point to never miss Claire’s drama shows and Max’s soccer games.  
  
Everything was good… mostly. Having been together so long and now barely having any time together alone was starting to get to the Omega. After having two pups, his heats diminished and reduced greatly to once every three months and now lasted only two days each cycle.  
  
Now when his Alpha was in the mood, he wasn’t and when he was in the mood the Alpha was already passed out. Their sex life had fizzled and he hated it. Sex with Dean was always amazing and all-consuming but not with neither having much time and not having any alone time… Castiel looked at the calendar. The last time they had had sex was last month during his heat.  
  
They always had Dean’s brother Sam babysit the pups while Castiel was in heat, which the Omega was all so thankful. But the lack of sex had only recently really start to get to him because the last two nights, his Alpha had tried initiating sex in the middle of the night but Castiel had turned him away. The Alpha had gotten out of their bed and when to his home office down the hall only to return both nights an hour later.  
  
Castiel had looked into the office on the second morning after Dean had left the house for work and saw the Alpha had pleasured himself while watching porn on his laptop which only made the Omega feel guilty. He sat and looked at the videos his Alpha had watched and was surprised to see he had watched one particular video quite a few times.  
  
An Omega that looked ridiculously like Castiel was dressed in a pink and red fifties style dress with blonde hair and was getting thoroughly fucked on the Alpha’s desk.  
  
Interesting, his Alpha had never mentioned he would like Castiel to dress as a female. Castiel did wear blouses and shorts but not dresses or skirts… or make up.  
  
An idea struck him and he smiled. He closed the porn site and opened google search to find what he was looking for and smiled biting his lower lip when he did.  
  
**#**  
  
A week later, Castiel had received what he had ordered online and laid out everything on the bed. First things first. He grabbed his cell phone and called Dean’s office.  
  
“Winchester’s Accounting, this is Charlie, how may I help you?”  
  
“Hello, I would like to schedule an appointment with Mr. Winchester, I am interested in your firm’s services” Castiel said as he started getting things ready for his shower, trying his best to disguise his voice.  
  
“Of course. Is there a time and day you would like to specify so I can see if Mr. Winchester is available? If anything I could have one of the other accountants in our firm help you”  
  
“I must insist on seeing Mr. Winchester, he was highly recommended. Would you have anything for today? Maybe your last appointment slot for the day?” He could hear Charlie typing away on her key board.  
  
“Hm, yes I have something for the end of the day at five thirty, would that work for you?”  
  
“Yes perfect, what time are your office hours?”  
  
“Usually eight am to six pm but there are always special cases”  
  
Castiel smirked. Special cases tended to be wealthy clients with demanding time frames which would leave Dean to sometimes work well pass six pm. The Omega hated those, it always left his Alpha exhausted.  
  
”May I please have your name for the appointment and a phone number just in case”  
  
“Emmanuelle Milton” Castiel told her and gave her the house phone number. Dean never used it and never called it, always dialing Castiel’s cell instead. Besides only the Omega used the house phone which was mainly if not solely for school projects.  
  
“Great, see you then”  
  
He promptly hung up and jumped into the shower. He had two hours to get ready and he wanted to be perfect. He felt bad about having to borrow Claire’s makeup but he would replace it if his daughter found out or got upset. Claire hated sharing anything which had always been a problem.  
  
He had already texted the teen, letting her know she would have to watch Max this evening for an hour or two because he would be out. She had responded with her typical ‘K’ and left it as that which was fine with Castiel.  
  
The Omega shave the very few hairs on his legs and armpits, and made sure the very light scruff he usually had was also gone and smooth. Dean did love that he wasn’t very harry.  
  
He carefully put on light pink eye-shadow over his lids and outlined the top with a brown pencil before putting mascara on, accenting his lashes. His face was smooth and flawless so he didn’t bother with any foundation or rouge, he didn’t see the point and then picked up the light pink lipstick from his daughter’s make up kit and applied it to his lips. He smiled and really liked how he looked.  
  
He went back into the bedroom and looked over what he needed. He laid down and started to tease his hole, already wet from his thoughts of getting his Alpha’s cock and eased in two fingers. He was tight, been too long and took his time, scissoring and stretching himself, moaning, biting his bottom lip, then inserted a third finger, making himself shudder, fingers just grazing his pleasure spot. He grabbed the red glass anal plug and retreated his fingers before easing the slightly cold plug into his hole. He took a deep breath, calming himself, not wanting to cum any other way but on Dean’s cock. Carefully he stood and turned back to the bed.  
  
He grabbed the red lace panties and slipped them on, followed by the fifties style dress, which was decorated with roses, red on pink. It bared his shoulders from the tie up straps and hugged his waist. It flowed down to just above his knees and showing off his legs in tan pumps. Now for the last piece of his disguise, a blonde bob hair styled wig. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit he was a sexy Omega.  
  
His Alpha had no idea what was about to hit him.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel stepped off the elevator on the seventh floor where his hubby’s office was located. He sashayed towards the front receptionist, making sure to act the new client he was supposed to be and the short blonde woman pointed him towards Mr. Winchester’s office where he would be greeted by his personal secretary and assistant Charlie.

He made his way down the familiar marble floored hall way, glass walls and modern cold designs till he reached Charlie’s domain. She was behind a large curved oak desk with a top of the line desktop and her hands were flying over the keyboard. She was dressed in a dark blue suit with a light pink blouse.

Castiel glanced behind her where his husband’s office was and he was glad his Alpha had the blind drawn already. The whole wall being glass, his plan would have gone wrong if they had been open, not that he completely mind but still.

He cleared his throat, gave his best smile and was thankful for his cat eyed style sunglasses he still had on as Charlie’s head snapped up.

“Oh you must be Emmanuelle Milton”

“Yes, hello”

“Please have a seat, Mr. Winchester will be with you shortly”

“Thank you” Instead of sitting, he decided to stand and look out over the view the waiting room gave over the city. Sitting had been arousing and difficult to keep his composure while driving here, he was so close to cuming he had almost been late for the appointment, having needed to calm down once he had stepped out of the car.

Moments later the office door opened and Castiel could smell his Alpha’s scent and he smirked before carefully and smoothly turning around to great him.

He was dressed in his dark green suit, tie slightly loosened from a long day, hair still perfectly styled to the side and his suit jacket was unbuttoned.

“Miss Milton?”

“Yes”

Castiel noticed right away that Dean made a point not to look directly at his face. Castiel smirked, remembering a conversation between them and Sam. The Alpha’s brother had laughed saying Dean was an Alpha and when he looked at clients in the eyes with his sharp green gaze, he scared them. Dean had grumbled and admitted he knew, because some clients had been too overwhelmed by him, had asked for another accountant, which then went to Sam sense he was Beta.

“Please follow me” Castiel happily followed his husband into the office. The strong scent of pine and whiskey wrapped around him and the Omega took a moment to bask in his Alpha’s deliciously manly scent.

The office was large and open and the walls painted a dark forest green. Dean had a large ‘L’ shaped black lacquered desk with a comfortable looking chair. Stacks of neatly organized files and papers were taking up most of the large desk’s table top and a state of the art white flat screened computer sat on the right side of the desk. The whole wall behind the desk was made of the same black lacquer material with accented shelves of all sizes where many books and awards along with a few pictures of the Alpha’s family decorated it tastefully.

Castiel couldn’t help but love the wedding picture of them his Alpha had directly behind him on the wall and was the largest framed picture in the room. The whole left side of the office was floor to ceiling glass that over looked the city.

“So I understand you would like to start an account with us” Dean started into his usual sales pitch, outlining what the company could do and what not. Castiel sat carefully on the edge of his seat, letting his Alpha’s deep and southern kissed voice flow over him, making his hole pulse. He had dashed himself with some perfume to try and mask his scent as much as possible, not wanting the game to be over before it started. He was a little nervous, he and Dean had never role played before but he felt bold and excited.

After minutes of Dean going over the pros and cons on investments, Castiel couldn’t wait anymore and stood, gaining the Alpha’s attention who glanced up just as Castiel turned to his side, obscuring his grin as he made his way around Dean’s desk and sat down slowly on the desk next to Dean, making sure his dress road up showing soft looking thighs and took off his sun glasses as the Alpha tried to inch away in his chair but the ‘L’ shaped desk kept him trapped.

“Um, miss Milton-“

“Emmanuelle” Castiel corrected, letting his voice come back to normal and then Dean’s green eyes were looking directly into his amused blue eyes.

“Son of a bitch” The Alpha groaned, realizing this ‘woman’ that had sat on his desk to seduce him was really his precious Omega, smiling shyly at him. Dean grinned and let his wild green eyes look over the delicious creature in front of him, licking his lips appreciatively. “Wow”

“Mr. Winchester, I really believe I could use your services, as soon as possible” Castiel teased, now having taken his Alpha’s striped green tie and started stroking it suggestively.

“You don’t say” Dean’s confident and million dollar smile with his sharp canines practically blinded the Omega.

Castiel pulled on the tie lightly, giving Dean a satisfied smirk when the Alpha stood up and placed himself between his legs. “Yes, only your talents can help me” the Omega went on as he slowly slid off the Alpha’s suit jacket, letting it drop into the chair behind the man.

“Of course, anything for a beautiful Omega” Dean purred, his hands were already around Castiel’s hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the desk to put him flush with his own body.

Castiel moaned, the plug moving inside of him. Dean growled in response to his moan and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him into a slow and hungry kiss, almost sloppy in the way their lips moved over the other’s.

Castiel’s hands were already pulling Dean’s dress shirt out of his trousers and started undoing his belt. Dean was licking inside of his mouth, possessively, claiming his mouth and he couldn’t stop the whimpering moans escaping his throat. His Alpha’s mouth was kissing and nipping at him, making his senses turn to goo and his hole pulse, wanting to be filled. Dean’s right hand stayed on his neck while his left was on his thigh, going up and under his dress, finding the lace panties.

Dean growled into his mouth and nip at his lip. “Lace sweetheart?” It was more of a happy surprised statement then a question and Dean started to kiss and lick at his neck, biting lightly at the spot under his right ear that made the Omega swoon.

Castiel was getting frustrated trying to unbutton his husband’s dress shirt, trying desperately not to just rip the shirt open. After much to long for his liking, he finally he got it open and his hands roamed all over the Alpha’s smooth chest, loving the strong muscles and the slightly softer part of his stomach.

Dean had pink lipstick all over his mouth and jaw from Castiel kissing and nipping at him. The Omega pushed down the Alpha’s trousers and boxers, freeing his impressive and hard cock, making the Alpha hiss.

“Gonna have to prep you, its been a whi-“ Dean stopped his words as his fingers found the large plug nestled between his mate’s perfect round cheeks. He grinned against the Omega’s shoulder, loving the needy gasp he got out of his mate as he moved the plug around, twisting it slowly, enjoying his Omega’s nails digging into his shoulders, having his lover’s legs wrap higher around his hips. “Gonna have you nice and slow sweetheart, making sure you cum hard on my dick”

“Alpha…” Castiel was a whinny and whimpering mess as Dean slowly twisted the plus out of his dripping wet hole. Dean let the plug drop to the floor before his Omega pulled his face forward into a sloppy and opened mouthed kiss as Dean grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer and started to push his cock into the incredible heat. The Alpha drowned himself in his mate’s scent, slightly annoyed at the perfume the Omega put on to play the part, because he loved Castiel’s scent, he was completely addicted to it.

The Alpha growled as the Omega moaned loud and gasped, burying his face in the crook of his Alpha’s neck, muffling his moan as Dean pushed in slowly. Even with the plug he was still tight and Dean was anything but a small man.

Dean bottomed out and gasped at the amazing feeling. Castiel whined and tightened his legs around Dean, urging him to move.

The Alpha pulled out before pushing in completely. His wolf took over and started a languishing pace, gaining all the right gasped out and loud moans from his Omega. He pushed off papers and files from his desk, not caring that he would have to clean it all up later and lowered his beautiful lover over the desk and crawled over him, quickening his pace ever so slightly, kissing his Omega’s lips leisurely, biting his bottom lip as Castiel moaned, mouth opened in an ‘O’, head thrown back, completely surrendered to the pleasures his Alpha did to him.

“Oh… ah, ah,… Dean…” The Alpha knew that little song. After years of playing his Omega’s body to its fine tunes, Dean knew when Castiel was close and he rolled his hips, deep and angled just right, making his lover’s orgasm slam into him, making the Omega practically scream his release.

Dean growled and his thrusts sped up, eyes focused on his mate’s lust glazed over ocean blue eyes, mouth open and panting, lips kiss swollen and pink lipstick all over. The blonde wig somehow still held on like the Omega was born with it, making the Alpha smirk. He figured out quickly where his smart Omega had gotten this idea. Dean didn’t bother hiding his porn from his husband. Whatever brought this on made him happy.

He came deep into his mate seconds later and suddenly his office door flew open and Charlie was standing there with an angry scowl on her face.

“Dean!” The Alpha looked down quickly, thankful his Omega’s dress hid their naughty parts. “How could you do this to Castiel!” The Beta yelled, hands on her hips.  
  
Dean looked down at his mate who had a dazed and completely sedated smile on his face, hands laying limp by his head, bent at the elbows, blonde wig hair sprawled around like a halo. The picture of perfectly fucked out.

“Hi Charlie, thank you for making sure my husband behaves himself” Castiel managed, trying not to laugh as Dean still looked a bit like a pup with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Dean watched as the Beta’s angry face turned beet red as she realized the Omega in a dress and blonde wig was in fact her boss’s husband and Omega.

“C-Castiel?”

The Omega turned his head as much as he could and looked at Charlie and did a little wave.

“Oh my god, Dean please don’t fire me” And with that she spun around and quickly closed the office door behind her.

Dean snorted, as Castiel’s blue eyes came back to focus on him. He reached down and caressed his mate’s cheek. “So, I think I may have a kink for this ‘Emmanuelle Milton’”

The Omega grinned shyly at him, nose wrinkling which Dean absolutely loved. “Yeah?”

“Oh yes” Dean covered his lips with his, and started to slid back and forth into his lover’s hole, feeling himself get hard again and made the Omega practically purr.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his Alpha and smiled into the kiss as they started round two.

 

**######**

**1 Week Later**  
  
  
“Mama?” Claire looked around the kitchen which was usually where her Mama was. Dad’s car was in the drive way but she didn’t see him either. Her brother Max was pulling out his homework from his backpack on the kitchen table.

The fifteen year old made her way to the backyard, no parents. Tried the garage, nope, just Mama’s Buick SUV. She frowned and passed her brother who had started doing his homework and started down the hall to their parent’s bedroom. Empty except for her Dad’s blue suit jacket she had seen him wear that morning now laying on the end of the bed.

A muffled giggle caught her ear. She turned back towards the hallway and followed it down the left hall which brought it to the back of the house where her father’s office was. No one was allowed in Dad’s office, only Mama when cleaning but she and Max weren’t allowed. Dad had explained he had confidential information and had to protect his clients and pups weren’t allowed. She held her breath and heard the giggle again, followed by… that was a moan.

Claire frown and tried the door, finding it unlocked and swung it opened. She gasped at what she saw, her blue eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

A blonde Omega was sitting on her Dad’s lap, half undressed in a blue dress while her Dad was shirtless and smiling kissing at the blonde’s neck.

“Dad!” The Alpha looked up quickly at the sound of his daughter’s angry shout.

“Claire! Why are you home so early?” The teenage pup could only stare at her Dad in disbelief as he started to make sure his mistresses’ blue dress hid his lap and what was obviously going on.

Her Dad was cheating on her Mama with some blonde bimbo. “Dad! What about Mama!?” She said voice trembling, tears threatening her eyes. She was so angry.

“Honey, Daddy and I are busy, can you give us a few minutes?” Claire’s eyes widened, starring at the blonde who now turned slightly on her Dad’s lap to look at her.

“M-Mama?”

“Yes honey” Castiel couldn’t help but be touched by his daughters upset and shocked look.

“Oh my god, you guys… I-I I don’t wanna know” Claire spun on her boots and slammed the door behind her as she walked out, only to opened the door again, glared at her parents, lock the door, then closed the door again, efficiently locking them in the home office.

“Next time don’t forget to lock to the door” Castiel chastised his Alpha who had already gone back to licking and nipping at his neck, still chuckling at their daughter’s face at finding her parents having sex.

“I was a bit distracted by this stunning creature that’s on my lap right now, with my knot firmly locked into his tight and wet heat” Dean purred into his ear, each word making the Omega hum with pleasure, rolling his hips lightly, making them both gasp and moan.

**#**

“Did you find Mama? I’m hungry and I need help with my English paper” Max asked, already starting down the hall.

“Mama and Dad are busy!” Claire said quickly, just because she could never un-see her parents being weird and having sex didn’t mean her baby brother had to suffer the same faith.

“Yeah but I-“ Max kept going towards the hall when Claire stopped him, spinning him around.

“Max, Mama and Dad are busy. You know, grown up stuff” Her blue eyes bored into her brother’s green ones, watching as what she was hinting at was finally hitting home.

“Oh my god, Mama and Dad are doing it?” He cringed, lips twisted in a funny grimace.

Claire snorted and rolled her eyes. “How else do you think you and I got here?”

“Oh gross Claire!”

Claire couldn’t contain her laughter at her brother’s shuddering and disgusted face. She turned on the TV and turned it up just in case their parents decided to take longer than a few minutes. She couldn’t help but wonder what the blonde wig and dress was all about… maybe when she was alone with Mama later she would ask… maybe.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> So this was brought on by Misha cross dressing in a blonde wig and fifties style waitress pink/red dress lol he looked awesome and gave me this short idea.


End file.
